


Voices in the rose garden

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost forgot that, Hanahaki!Jeremy, I should make this a series..., Lots of it, M/M, Someone almost dies, Vomiting, but he's okay, but with a twist, coarse language, don't trust those flowers man..., hanahaki!au, more spooky gays, probably, wow I can't believe no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Great. Just great.Jeremy has hanahaki disease, and is probably going to die from it, because he can't figure out how to confess to Christine. That is who caused it, right?The flowers growing inside his brain say otherwise...





	Voices in the rose garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki bmc au, except the flowers are sentient and have... plans...
> 
> (Jeremy's hanahaki is sorta like the squip in this au... but it's not actually the squip. It just takes the place of the squip.)

It all started on a Monday morning.

Jeremy had just been walking to class, thinking. Thinking about school. Thinking about his unfinished homework. Thinking about the school play. Thinking about Christine. Thinking about how Christine would never feel the same way about him that he does for her.

His stomach suddenly lurched. He felt like he was gonna hurl. He rushed into the bathroom, and didn't even bother on locking the stall door behind him.

He hacked and coughed into the toilet. His throat was on fire, as he pretty much puked his guts out. When he finally stopped vomiting, his eyes widened at what had come out of him.

Petals. Yellow flower petals.

Fuck. Jeremy had hanahaki disease. Undoubtedly from his one-sided crush on Christine. This was just great.

There was no way he could ever confess to Christine. He was going to be stuck hacking up flowers till the day he died. That is, if the flowers didn't kill him first.

  
Weeks passed, and his hanahaki only got worse.

He had to be repeatedly excused from class whenever he felt the flowers crawling up his throat. One time, he had heaved during the middle of a lecture, which earned him a mix of sympathetic and disgusted looks from his classmates. It was mortifying.

Michael tried to help the best he could, but even he couldn't make this problem go away. He had encouraged Jeremy to go talk to Christine, to try and tell her how he feels. Jeremy had gotten ready to confess multiple times, but each time he bailed out. The flowers never ceased.

Jeremy had given up hope of the flowers ever going away. With each passing day he wheezed and choked up more and more. Blood had begun to stain the yellow petals. Sometimes, the flowers clogged up his lungs, preventing him from breathing at all. He cried often, from all the constant pain.

He just wanted it all to be over already.

  
Jeremy lay still in his bed, his body aching from another horrible day of constantly vomiting up flowers.

His dad had checked on him several times. He just couldn't understand why even though going to school put Jeremy through incredible pain, he still insisted on going every morning. Maybe it was because he still had a false hope that each day could be the day. The day he confessed to Christine. The day the flowers growing in his lungs would disappear.

It was impossible. Jeremy would never have the courage to do it. He was eventually going to die from this disease, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He lay in complete silence. Nothing around him moved. He stared forlornly at the wall.

_“Jeremy…”_

He jolted up in bed. Bad decision, as pain rippled through his body at the abrupt moment.

_“Oh Jeremy…”_

Who was speaking to him? He was all alone right? Was he hearing things?

_“You're not hearing things Jeremy…”_

Okay, that answered that question. “W-Who are you?! Where are you?!” He looked around his bedroom, looking for someone, anyone who could possibly be talking to him.

_“We're inside your brain Jeremy…”_

“T-Then I am hearing things!” he yelled at the invisible voice. _“No you're not. We are very real. You should know that by now, Jeremy…”_

What the actual hell was going on. “What… what do you mean by ‘we?!’ There's only one voice speaking to me right now!”

_“True. Our voices are all unified as one in your head. We speak to you with a common goal. Therefore, all of us are connected.”_

“B-But… who even are you?!” He felt a familiar twisting in his abdomen. He clutched his stomach in pain. _“Does that answer your question?”_

The light switch flicked on in his head. “Y-you're… my hanahaki…”

_“Correct.”_

“But… t-that's not possible! Hanahaki disease isn't… sentient… is it?” His stomach still burned with pain as the flowers kept speaking to him.

_“Usually, it's not. But in rare situations like this, it is. You don't have to be afraid of us, Jeremy. The roses that bloom inside you are an embodiment of your spirit. We think the same way you do. We feel the same feelings you do. We lust after the same thing you do…”_

“L-Lust after?!-”

_“Michael Mell.”_

What. What…. what THE FUCK?!

“I-I'm not lusting after Michael!” he screamed at the flowers that gnawed at his brain. _“Yes, you are.”_

“No I'm not!” he yelled back. _“You can't deny your feelings to us Jeremy. We are you, and you are us. We know exactly what you're thinking, at all times.”_

Well that's incredibly disturbing. Besides, he did not have a crush on Michael. He had a crush on Christine, and she didn't like him back, and that's why he was coughing up yellow rose petals.

Right?

Although… if he thought back to the last couple of weeks… he always DID cough up more flowers when Michael was in the bathroom with him. He also had to admit, he did think Michael was sorta attractive. What with his alluring dark brown eyes, and his silky hair, and his soft, freckled skin…

Oh no. Jeremy absolutely had a crush on Michael, and he had it bad.

He could practically hear the flowers smugly eyeing him from inside his body. “But… if I have hanahaki because of Michael… then that must mean he doesn't like me back…” Jeremy thought aloud sadly.

_“That is unfortunately the bitter truth. However, there's no need to worry, Jeremy. Because now that you can hear us, we can guide you to your heart's desire. If Michael doesn't feel the same, then we'll just have to **force him too.”**_

_  
“If Michael Mell doesn't reciprocate your feelings for him, that must mean you have a rival for his affections. We have to find them, and **eradicate them.”**_

Jeremy could see Michael from across the cafeteria. He was talking with someone. Someone handsome. Someone who made him smile and laugh. Jeremy’s blood was boiling with envy.

_“Have you decided what you're going to use to take care of him, Jeremy?”_

Jeremy nodded. He had brought a shovel with him to school today. He had hid it in the boy's bathroom, and he hoped that no one had taken it yet. He was going to need it for his (loosely thrown together) plan.

Jeremy made his way over to where Michael and the other boy were chatting. He noticed him approach, and he coughed awkwardly into his hand. The boy turned around and looked at him.

“Hey! You must be Jeremy. Michael has been telling me all about you!” The boy held out his hand for Jeremy to shake. He shook his hand briefly, and tried to not let his hatred ooze through his friendly facade. “It's nice to meet you… er…”

“Ben!”

“Ah yes. Now I remember. Michael told me all about you as well…” he glared at Michael, who had most assuredly NOT told him anything about Ben. Michael looked down at his feet.

“If you excuse us, Michael, I actually wanted to talk to you, in private.” Ben looked surprised, but then grinned. “Sure thing dude!”

“G-Gah… wait! Ben, can I…” Michael stuttered. “I'm sure this won't take too long, babe. I'll be back in a minute, then you can finish with what you wanted to tell me.”

Before Michael could object further, Ben followed Jeremy out of the cafeteria.

_“Did you hear that? He called him ‘babe!’ He has to go!”_

‘I know, I'm working on it!’ Jeremy snapped at the voice ringing in his head. He led Ben back to the boy’s bathroom, and shut the door behind him. “So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, I actually have something I want to give you” Jeremy told him, while he glanced into the stall he had left the shovel in to make sure it was still there. It was.

“Really? Sweet!” Ben beamed at him. “But… you'll have to turn around, and shut your eyes.”

“Okay, whatever you say, dude!” Ben chuckled. He did as Jeremy asked.

‘How naively trusting’ Jeremy sneered in his head. The flowers giggled maliciously. Ben seemed like a pretty nice guy.

It was too bad Jeremy would have to get rid of him.

He hoisted the shovel over his head, preparing himself to swing directly at Ben’s skull. That should do the trick.

As he was about to make the blow, the bathroom door suddenly burst open. Michael charged into the bathroom.

“Jeremy, before you say anything you're going to regret, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was dating… someone…” he stood in front of both of them, his eyes flickering between the two. His eyes then fixed upon Jeremy, who was still poised, ready to swing. “W-Wha…. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”

Jeremy cried out in pain as he felt something take hold of his arms. It was like thorny vines were wrapped around them from the inside. They took control of his muscles, and he swung at Ben. Michael tackled him, trying to knock the shovel out of his grip, but it was too late.

He missed his target on Ben’s head, but he did land a direct hit on his chest. Ben had turned around to see what the commotion was, and he screeched when he saw the shovel coming towards him. After he was struck, he collapsed to the ground, moaning in agony.

Michael knelt down to his side. He was crying out his name over and over, but Jeremy could barely hear anything. He was hacking up flowers and blood onto the tiled floor.

He couldn't breathe. He felt vines thrash inside his body, poking against his skin from the inside. He was sobbing, as the burning feeling consumed him. The last thing he heard was the roses screaming at him before he passed out.

  
Michael sat at the edge of Jeremy’s bed in the emergency room. He couldn't believe anything that had happened.

After Jeremy had hit Ben with a shovel, and then passed out in a coughing fit, they had both been rushed to the hospital. Ben had been badly injured, but thankfully, it wasn't fatal.

He had woken up an hour or so ago, and Michael had previously visited him. That was when Michael had told him what he had wanted to tell him earlier. He was breaking up with him. It was awkward doing it while Ben was lying motionless in a hospital gown, but he seemed to understand. Then, Michael went and visited Jeremy.

The doctors told him the horrifying news. They had scanned Jeremy after Michael had informed him he was suffering from hanahaki, and came up with something extremely troubling. Jeremy's hanahaki was the worst anyone at the hospital had ever seen.

He had multitudes of yellow roses growing in his lungs and stomach, and thorny vines twisted all throughout his body, pressing against his skin like green veins. The most worrying thing however, was that the roses had spread all the way to his brain.

Vines ensnared his brain in a deadly grasp, and roses bloomed inside his throat. There was no way that wasn't painful as fuck. It was a wonder Jeremy was even still alive.

How had Michael not been able to see how bad it had gotten? Had Jeremy hid it from him? Michael was his best friend, why would he have any reason to hide something as big and painful as this from him? Unless…

Jeremy’s eyes were slowly opening. He groaned as he adjusted to the harsh gaze of the hospital lights. Michael dashed to his side. “Jeremy! You're finally up!” Michael reached a hand out to touch Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Tightly.

“Woah, hey man… not so tight… come on Jeremy… let go…” he struggled to pull his wrist away from Jeremy's vice-like grip, but he couldn't.

**“You never told me about him.”**

Michael shuddered at how Jeremy's voice sounded. It sounded like him but… different. It sounded… creepy… and hateful. Michael didn't like it. Not one bit.

“I-I'm… sorry… I didn't… want to keep it a secret b-but…” Jeremy ignored him. **“You betrayed me.”**

“N-No! I didn't…!” Michael backed away as Jeremy slid out of the bed. **“This is all your fault.”**

Jeremy walked towards him, but not like a normal human should. He moved more like a zombie. Like he was half-dead, with his eyes glazed over.

“N-No… I… never knew…”

**“Stop lying. You know you're the reason I'm suffering.”**

“No… no…” Michael could feel tears beginning to form. “Stop…”

**“You did this to me. YOU DID THIS!”**

Michael couldn't take Jeremy screaming at him anymore. Tears poured down his cheeks. Jeremy was standing right in front of him now. Michael was backed against a wall.

**“I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO. I DON'T CARE WHO I HAVE TO PUSH OUT OF MY WAY. YOU WILL LOVE ME!”**

“I ALREADY DO LOVE YOU!”

Michael lunged forward, his lips pressing against Jeremy’s. Jeremy stood stiff, stunned as Michael kissed him. They kissed for a minute or so, before Jeremy pulled away.

Michael stared at him in fear, shaking as he waited for him to scream at him again. The screaming never came.

Instead, Jeremy blinked. The light came back to his eyes. “Michael…”

Michael took a gasp of air, and his body relaxed a bit at the sound of Jeremy's voice returning to normal. Jeremy stepped back from him, giving him space. He looked heartbroken when he saw Michael’s fearful expression.

“H-Holy shit…. M-Michael I'm so sorry… that w-wasn't me… that… was t-the roses…” his eyes were watering “I'm s-so… sorry…”

Michael had no idea what to do. First Jeremy was screaming that everything was his fault, and now he was apologizing to him… and also apparently the roses had something to do with his behaviour? Michael was so lost.

Jeremy suddenly started choking. He dropped to his knees, as yellow roses and blood splattered all over the hospital floor. Michael ran to his side.

Jeremy was wheezing more violently than he ever had before. The roses that came out this time were also wilted. Was… that a good sign? That meant the flowers were dying, which was good… right?

Michael stared in shock as Jeremy threw up an entire vine, that was dripping with blood and saliva.

After what seemed like forever, Jeremy finally had coughed up what looked like the last flower. He turned to Michael, his face red and tear stained from all the crying.

“I-Is… B-Ben o-okay…?”

“He was banged up pretty bad, I'll be honest. But he's gonna be fine. He's probably hurt more by the fact that I just broke up with him, even if he didn't show it.” Jeremy's eyes widened.

“You… broke up with him?” Michael sighed. “Yeah… I was planning on doing it in the cafeteria… but… then this all… happened…” Jeremy looked down at the blood stained floor.

“That must… be why then. Why the flowers wilted. You… you really love me back!” Jeremy tilted his head up and smiled at Michael, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“Wha… wait… did you have hanahaki because… of me?” Jeremy frowned. “Yeah… I didn't realize it at first… I thought I had it because of Christine… but turns out, it was you all along!”

Michael processed this. “I… guess that means it was my fault you were suffering after all…”

Jeremy yelped and grabbed Michael's hand, which made him blush. “No! It was never your fault! Ack… I'm so sorry that I said that… I wasn't in control of myself…”

“But anyways, I guess that means we're going to date now, right?”

Michael let go of Jeremy’s hand and scooted away. “Uhhhh… no.” Jeremy’s face fell. “Wh-Why?”

“I just broke up with someone. I'm not ready to jump back into a relationship yet.” Jeremy glanced away, embarrassed, and then nodded.

“I understand… sorry…”

Michael took his hand in his again. “But I promise, in a month or so, we can absolutely date.”

Jeremy looked back at him hopefully. “Really?”

“Guarantee you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch that Ib reference wink wink nudge nudge


End file.
